Débuts
by Le Lynx des Neiges
Summary: Quelle fille ennuyante, quand même.


Disclaimer : L'histoire est de Hiro Fujiwara.

Spoilers : Oui, sur tout le premier tome, et, pour les épisodes, je n'en ai aucune idée. Quatre, cinq, je pense ?

Note : Un OS en l'honneur d'un autre manga que j'ai acheté le jour où j'en ai eu deux. À l'origine, je voulais retracer le point de vue d'Usui sur la petite cinquantaine de chapitres qui sont sortis jusque là, mais quand j'ai commencé à écrire, ça a donné quelque chose de beaucoup plus pointu que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et j'ai abandonné l'idée de tout faire. En revanche, je crains qu'il ne faille bien avoir le premier tome en tête pour tout comprendre, ou vous risquez de ne pas saisir les allusions d'Usui.  
Dernier point : il peut sans doute paraître très OOC, mais ça m'a beaucoup plu d'essayer de me mettre à sa place, et ça a fini dans quelque chose comme ça. Désolée pour ceux qui penseront que ça ne correspond à l'idée qu'ils s'en font !

* * *

**Débuts. **

Ce n'était pas cette sorte de coup de foudre bizarre qu'on trouve dans les films. Elle était juste un élément du décor qui se faisait un peu plus remarquer que les autres, un peu comme un train bruyant qui passerait toujours devant chez lui. Il n'avait pas plus d'intérêt pour elle que pour ces filles fades qui se déclaraient sans cesse à lui en rougissant. Une personnalité inhabituelle ? Quelle blague. C'était juste le genre de fille qui s'était faite larguée et reportait sa rancœur sur l'ensemble des mecs. Essayer de séduire ce genre de filles s'avérerait long et ennuyeux, et elle se laisserait avoir comme n'importe quelle autre, pour devenir une de ces gourdes qui l'insupportaient.  
C'était ce qu'il pensait.  
Il avait été surpris de la voir là. C'était vraiment loin du lycée, il ne pensait pas croiser quiconque qui le connaîtrait. C'était dans ce genre d'endroits anonymes qu'il passait la plupart de son temps, cachant à quel point il était seul dans la foule qui l'entourait. Il pouvait se perdre dans le vide en faisant partie d'un tout, c'était même plus facile ainsi. Mais elle était là, avec cet accoutrement de _maid_, à rougir de honte et de colère, tout simplement mignonne.  
Intéressant. C'était d'être obligée de les servir avec un sourire qui l'avait faite détester les hommes, en fin de compte ?  
Il savait – lui-même en étant le parfait exemple – que tout le monde n'a pas droit à une famille unie. Mais les autres, toujours souriants, font de cette réalité une vérité lointaine, comme ces gens qui meurent d'un rhume : ça existe, mais personne ne connaît ça.  
Il se demandait quelle force d'esprit il fallait pour travailler avec des gens que l'on hait éperdument, à quel point elle devait aimer sa mère et sa sœur.  
Elle était plutôt amusante à observer – mais elle restait l'exemple type de la fille qui, après avoir été blessée par un homme, tient le genre entier comme responsable. Un classique, en somme. Mais c'était drôle de voir son énervement quand il s'était assis dans le café, c'était drôle de la voir rougir aux mots qu'il prononçait. Les efforts inutiles qu'elle faisait, l'énergie superflue qu'elle dépensait…  
Plutôt que de se contenter de haïr les garçons et de refuser leur contact, elle semblait au contraire vouloir protéger toutes les filles des revers qu'elle avait subis, vouloir éduquer toute la gent masculine pour les empêcher d'être blessants. C'était sans doute un peu inhabituel.  
Il l'avait vue, pendant quelques jours, s'inquiéter au moindre mot qu'il lâchait de peur d'être dénoncée, mangeant à peine, soulevant des charges qui effrayaient même des hommes adultes, à courir partout, tout vérifier, étudier à la bibliothèque pendant des heures, et s'affaiblir petit à petit. Lui avait-on déjà conseillé de doser ses efforts ? Elle voulait tout faire elle-même, ne se reposer sur personne. Stupide.  
Il attendit patiemment, et elle s'engagea dans quelque chose d'irréalisable. Elle avait une montagne de travail à faire, et tout au long de la journée déjà, il avait vu qu'elle avait des difficultés à respirer. Elle était sur le point de craquer.  
Et là encore, elle l'avait repoussé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Il s'était senti incroyablement vexé. Qu'une telle idiote incapable même de tenir debout par elle-même lui fasse ce genre de réflexions l'énervait prodigieusement.  
Il n'alla pas au café, mais il attendit dehors. Il voulait la voir s'écrouler, retirant une sorte de plaisir malsain de la façon dont cette petite poupée fragile s'effondrait petit à petit.  
Et les trois idiots s'étaient pointés. Ce n'était plus « son secret ». Elle avait vacillé, leur montrant à quel point elle était faible. Il n'était pas le seul à la voir s'effondrer. _Et ils l'avaient touchée_.  
Ils s'étaient vraiment donnés le mot pour l'énerver, pas vrai ?  
Elle était à lui.  
Il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle, l'avait entourée de son écharpe à la fois pour la protéger et la marquer, comme clamant « elle est à moi », parce qu'il était incapable de le garder juste pour lui, qu'il fallait qu'il le crie au monde entier pour être sûr qu'ils le sachent tous, qu'ils la laissent être à lui.  
Les heures où elle avait été absente furent ennuyantes. Il s'occupa comme il pouvait – eut une petite discussion avec les trois idiots, se demanda à voix haute à quel point la Prés' se surmenait sans rien dire pour les autres devant quelques membres du Conseil histoire qu'ils s'occupent du boulot qui restait, et, oh, il réfléchit pas mal à son comportement, aussi. Il espérait, rien qu'un peu, l'avoir cernée.  
Quand elle revint, il se sentit soulagé, quelque part. Les choses redevenaient amusantes.  
Mais qu'importe à quel point il découvrait tous ses secrets, toutes ses pensées, à quel point il s'intéressait à elle et l'étudiait, elle n'était pas là où il l'attendait.  
Elle restait loin de lui, refusait de se confier et de dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Elle voulait le dépasser, disait-elle-même. Quelle fille ennuyante.

Le festival de l'école avait encore été un épisode… intrigant.  
Il s'était toujours un peu moqué de son entourage immédiat, mais il avait plutôt apprécié d'être dans une classe que la Prés' considérait comme « fauteuse de troubles », car sans doute était-ce là une occasion de plus de l'étudier. Il ne se lassait pas de l'énervement évident face aux imbécilités des garçons, de son embarras quand il lui demandait quelque chose qu'elle ne comptait pas accorder, parce qu'elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser face à lui qui connaissait son secret et pouvait décider de le révéler à tout instant. Il aimait la voir s'enflammer pour des bêtises, et pour cette ambition d'appâter tout un tas de filles au lycée, aussi. Il aimait la voir rougir et crier chaque fois qu'il se pointait au café, et traiter pourtant les trois idiots avec tant de froideur. Et quand elle n'avait pas de réaction, alors il fallait en provoquer une, peu importe comment.  
(Bon, c'est vrai, c'était surtout qu'il se demandait quelle sorte de sous-vêtements elle pouvait bien porter.)  
Il était bien avec le fait qu'elle haïsse les garçons, ça l'arrangeait même qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir s'arroger le droit de voir ses faiblesses – il espérait juste qu'elle n'était pas lesbienne, mais au vu de ses rougissements quand il avait soulevé sa jupe, il en doutait.  
Et finalement, elle avait réussi. Elle avait fait du festival quelque chose de bien, où les gens s'étaient plus, filles comme garçons. Jusqu'à leur classe et le « Cosplay Café ».  
Où elle avait encore rougi quand il s'était approché d'elle, d'ailleurs.  
Pour être honnête, il avait été ahuri de la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était excusée et inclinée devant eux, elle qui plaçait sa haine des hommes et sa fierté au-dessus de tout. Il savait pourtant qu'il était étrange et paradoxal. Il ne pouvait pas exiger d'elle qu'elle s'ouvre aux autres et l'empêcher de se dévoiler. Il ne pouvait pas lui interdire de montrer à quel point son âme était belle et démunie. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas même lui en vouloir pour ça, quel autre choix avait-il que de l'aider et de cacher ses faiblesses et ses imperfections ?  
Il imaginait qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus cacher son sourire, non ?  
(Finalement, qu'elle soit attirée par les filles serait peut-être mieux. Il pourrait facilement la faire changer de bord sans avoir à craindre qu'elle ne soit intéressée par d'autres.)  
Mais à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers elle, elle le repoussait deux pas plus loin.

C'était aussi son caractère d'être aussi peu lucide envers elle-même, et il le savait, pourquoi alors était-il furieux qu'elle soit si inquiète et prévenante envers son amie mais complètement oublieuse du danger quand il s'agissait d'elle-même ? Elle n'était pas si forte que ça, c'était évident, pourtant. Même si elle était plus forte que beaucoup de garçons, elle restait une fille. Il le sentait, qu'il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi avec elle sans qu'elle puisse l'arrêter. Même s'il avait été surpris qu'elle le balance dans la flotte et se dégage de son étreinte, il lui aurait suffi de prendre ses mains pour l'immobiliser. Il avait eu envie de pousser le jeu plus loin, de lui montrer à quel point elle était sans défense face à lui.  
Elle ne comprenait rien du tout.  
Il n'était pas venu au café le lendemain et l'avait embêtée toute la journée. Il voulait qu'elle partage au moins un peu la colère que son inconscience suscitait en lui. Mais quand l'heure de quitter le boulot était arrivée, il avait eu envie de la voir. Il voulait l'attendre devant la porte, la voir rougir, encore, et encore. Mais ce serait comme s'excuser, comme dire qu'il avait eu tort et qu'il était désolé, et il ne pouvait pas.  
Elle était encore là-bas, dans le noir. Et elle n'était pas seule.  
Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. L'idée même qu'un autre la veuille, ose même rêver de la toucher, lui donnait des envies de meurtre.  
Elle s'en était débarrassée toute seule.  
Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire – un moyen d'évacuer la tension maintenant qu'il ne pouvait même plus massacrer ces imbéciles ? Elle était belle et ridicule comme ça, la princesse qui n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvée.  
Elle ne s'offrirait jamais à personne et il serait le seul capable de la prendre, il y veillerait. Elle était à lui.

Bien sûr, il était agacé de ces cinq prétendants qui l'avaient suivie toute la journée, mais il avait eu sa photo à la fin, et, en plus, il l'avait vue dans un tel état d'abattement ! Et puis, même si elle avait été trop abasourdie pour rougir ou le frapper, il l'avait prise par la taille et tenue tout contre lui.  
Et ça s'était répété plusieurs fois. Il avait été surpris qu'elle se confie à lui à propos de ses « disciples », plus encore de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était censée être la fille qui détestait les garçons, pas celle qui ne voulait pas les décevoir ! Et il ne savait plus s'il était en colère parce qu'elle n'était pas « à lui » ou parce qu'elle s'enfuyait pour n'être à « personne ».  
Comme toujours, elle l'étonnait et l'énervait en même temps.  
Il aurait bien aimé avoir une photo d'elle où elle sourirait. Il aurait bien aimé être le genre de personne qui la ferait sourire rien qu'en étant avec elle. Ces cinq types, pouvaient-ils la faire sourire, eux ?  
Mais encore une fois, elle s'était confiée à lui, elle lui avait montré une facette si vulnérable de sa personnalité, qu'il avait tout oublié – la colère, la jalousie, la réserve, tout. Il avait juste voulu la rassurer.  
Elle avait fait tomber la photo.  
C'était parce qu'il l'aimait.  
C'était parce qu'il l'aimait qu'elle l'énervait tout le temps, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il voulait qu'elle sourie auprès de lui, qu'il voulait qu'elle sourie sur cette photo où ils étaient ensembles. C'était parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle s'enfuie.  
Et il le lui avait avoué, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir ces mots plus longtemps, et il avait aimé aussi le goût de ses lèvres, leur chaleur contre les siennes, et il avait sauté, parce que c'était lui qui fuyait, finalement, que c'était plus simple de risquer sa vie et peut-être mourir que de rester et essuyer un refus, que c'était plus simple d'abandonner que d'aimer.  
Et lui qui était un tel lâche, et qui avait pourtant exigé d'elle qu'elle cesse de s'enfuir, c'était lui qui l'entraînait maintenant, lui, le même qui voulait tant qu'elle montre aux autres qui elle était pour être acceptée, aimée comme elle méritait de l'être, qui la cachait, la dissimulait, incapable de la laisser découvrir aux autres ce qu'il voulait qu'elle garde pour lui.  
Parce qu'elle était à lui, autant qu'il lui appartenait désormais.  
(Et, non, elle n'avait pas voix au chapitre.)


End file.
